One Piece: The New Old Story
by Anjohnet21
Summary: After Luffy loses everything Before he reaches Raftel. 10 years of complete isolation does the unthinkable. A certain someone however, There was someone who has different plans for the Strawhat's Captain. Join Luffy as he begins his same but different adventure with his much stronger crew from the past in order to change the fate of his Friends. Dark, Smarter, and super OP Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Fan-fiction **_**_writhed with inspiration from some other _**_**Fan-fiction that I've read in the past months that I like but all of them was not finish for some reason this is my take on our favorite Pirate.**_

_**I'm not afraid to make bigger waves in the story. so this will be a super OP version of Luffy if you don't want this super OP main character you can go find other **__**Fan-fiction story. **_

_**So, now you're been warn, here we go a time traveling and a different Devil Fruit Luffy. It's one that I made myself. Unlike most fics I've seen that give him a different Fruit – and a special ones that give him OP power – up until later this will really only make him more powerful. It's an incredibly dangerous Fruit and he lives in East Blue making him super strong for this part of the One Piece world. Luffy will be out of character. He'll will not be the reckless dumbass we know Luffy will be much smarter due to his fruit and experience. I personally can't see Luffy as a idiot. Naïve? Childish? Reckless? Easily moved? Yes, he is all of those things on his previous life. But he was not a complete idiot. A complete idiot couldn't have turned what was described as a 'useless' Devil Fruit into one of the most awesome Fruits on the planet. Also, Garp trained him and his crew much more intensely this time.**_

_**There will be an expanded crew in this fic. If you can make a really good argument for why someone should or should not join, I would take it under advisement. Doesn't mean I would go through with it, but I would at least consider it. Note that tits are not considered under 'good argument.' The pairing is set, so don't bother asking for anyone on Luffy's end. Pairings can also be suggested for the other members of the crew, excluding Zoro. I also have his planned.**_

* * *

**Chapter I: Romance Dawn**

**Once upon a time, there was a great Pirate. His name was "Gold Roger." He had conquered every single thing this world had to offer. Wealth. Fame. Power. He had it all. The last words that ever left his beaming lips before his execution drove people to the seas! "My treasure? If you want it, you can have it. Find it! I left everything this world has to offer in One Piece!" People descended to piracy in droves! Men headed for the Grand Line in pursuit of their dreams! The world has truly entered a Golden Age of Piracy!**

* * *

**22 Years into future**

Luffy finally reached his dream…he reached Raftel and found One Piece. But why? Why was he feeling like he hit rock bottom and beyond? Was it something he ate? Or was it the fact that he lost his entire crew and allies in one night, ONE night before reaching Raftel itself. Luffy was now a bitter, hateful shell of his former self, living on Raftel for 10 years constantly training and living alone after the demise of his crew and allies. The only reason he was living was due to his comrades, his 'family' telling him to keep moving forward. However, this is about to change very soon.

_**At Raftel**_

"I see no purpose to be here anymore. Not without them by my side. I just can't stand being alone anymore!

Hancock…

Nami…

Robin…

Zoro…

Usopp…

Sanji…

Chopper…

Franky…

Brook…

Jimbei…

Law…

Sabo…

Bartolomeo…

Shanks…

everyone."

A very broken Luffy croaked out in sadness, tears flowing out as he walked towards a cliff for his 'final' moment. He was sad, bitter, frustrated, angry, and confused about what to do now that he was here. Even after annihilating over 95% of the Marines sent at him and wiping out all of Blackbeard's crew including Akainu, Kizaru, Blackbeard himself, and even The Gorosei which took everyone by surprise when they came at that horrible night, Luffy still felt that it wasn't enough. He was angry at the world, angry that it took everyone around him, angry that he couldn't see his family and friends here in Raftel with him celebrating.

Luffy had a pistol held in his right hand, specially created by Franky as a gift for his birthday that uses Kairoseki bullets (Looks like a Colt .45 ACP in case you're wondering). He looked towards what was left of the Thousand Sunny and with his final tears coming down, pointed the gun towards his heart. "Everyone, I'm sorry but I can't go on. If there's an afterlife, I'm hoping I'll see you soon…" Luffy whispered to himself with a hint of happiness in his tone of voice. Then he pulled the trigger…

***BANG!***

* * *

Luffy fell from the cliff and landed on the once clean sandy beach that was below said cliff, staining his surrounding area with blood. On that day, the Pirate King died.

_**Unknown Area…**_

"Uhhh...Where am I at?"Luffy said to himself as he found himself lying on the floor in a seemingly endless tunnel with blue ethereal light orbs floating around him. He soon got up and right when he started walking, the glowing orbs moved with him as if they're guiding him. At a certain point though, the orbs expanded into his memories that lined up throughout the tunnel. It showed all of his memories, his happy ones, sad ones, and angry ones. He soon saw the end of the tunnel and found himself on what looks to be a sky island. When he reached the entrance to the island, he saw a Giant wearing a white tunic and a bright light covering it's face.

"I've been waiting for you, Luffy." He spoke kindly to the rubber man.

"What's going on? Who're you? Where am I?" Luffy asked rapid firing the questions to the man.

"As you can see, you're in Heaven Luffy. My identity itself is not your concern. And as what's going on, I will given you a second chance Luffy." The man said nonchalantly

"A second chance for what?" Luffy asked not knowing what he means.

"I have reviewed your life Luffy. i've seen the goodness in your deeds, even if you do claim you did them for selfish reasons. I've also seen the changes you have done in the world, which were, for the most part, good changes. So I'm willing to give you one more chance to change your future by sending you back to the past. I even willing to ignore your suicide, which as a matter of fact, almost always guarantees your departure to Hell, but I was willing to overlook this. So, what do you say Luffy, are you willing to go for another adventure? To save your friends and family from their demise?" The man said with in a gentle and slow tone so the rubber man can absorb the recent information presented to him.

"Yes. Yes! I want to do it!" Luffy said immediately once he understood what was going on. He would finally be able to see his friends again, and change his future for the better.

"Okay then. Now before we get started, I need to tell you some things that are going to happen when I send you back. First of all, you can choose which part of your life you can go back to. Another thing is you will keep all of your abilities, knowledge and physical fitness even if you say went back to when you were three. Moreover, you will be given a backpack that has things that you have had or seen in your first life with two devil fruits and red book that you need to read first before doing anything. Another important thing, when you go back, you will be given a journal that retains what happened to you in your first life in great detail so that way you know what will happen before it'll happen. Now lastly, when you go back, there might be no changes from your original timeline plus you will have an option to unlock the memory of all your Nakamas memory from your previous timeline, so you will need to think and plan your move on doing things because it may effect your future in a good or bad ways."

"Okay, I'm ready right now! I have everything planned!"

"That fast!"

"So when do I go?"

"Right now."

"Wha-?"

Luffy was soon engulfed by the orbs that were following him around and they shot up in the sky along with him.

* * *

_**Foosha Village: 22 years ago…**_

* * *

"**Huh? Was that a dream?**"

Luffy thought as he got up. He then noticed he was in a far too familiar place, Foosha Village. "Never mind. Let's see if what that bright face giant said was right." Luffy said to himself as he looked over to an olive green backpack. He went over to that green backpack and found that this was too good to be true. The things that he wanted to bring were actually there: his pistol which is made out of wapol steel that came along with extra magazines that uses Kairoseki bullets , A Den-Den Mushi, Nami's Sorcery Clima-Tact and weather eggs along with instructions on how to use it, and Zoro's Shusui. He also found the 2 devil fruits and 2 books the red book and the journal in his backpack, and luffy follow the instruction of the giant and read the first page it tells the fruits name and abilities:

_**Hebi Hebi no Mi Model: Eden Guard Flying Hydra (Serpent Serpent Fruit Model: **__**Eden Guard Flying Hydra**__**)**_

**Type:** Mythical Zoan

**Appearance:** A set of 7 bright green bananas with yellow swirly patterns and a stem that takes the appearance of a pair of fangs.

**Powers:** As a zoan type it allows the user to transform into a full flying Hydra or a flying Hydra/Human hybrid, making the user a _Flying_ _Hydra Human_. Being a zoan, it gives the user a large increase of strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and size, and being a mythical zoan type, it allows the user to generate a large number of hydra heads (9 maximum), which can grow back if destroyed or served. Each head is capable of breathing fire, poisonous gas, ice shards or light beams depending on what element the main hydra head devoured and due to the heads it gives the eater the ability to eat 7 additional devil fruits. The heads also come with sharp horn-like noses which can cut steel clean in half which also give the hybrid form razor sharp claws, wings and tail.

**Weakness:** because of the long necks when on full flying hydra form are so obvious, they make easy targets. Apart from that, the eater suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

* * *

_**Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Poseidon**_

**Type:** Mythical Zoan

**Appearance:** Blue watermelon with golden swirly patterns and a stem that takes the appearance of a thunder.

**Powers:** As a zoan type it allows the user to transform into a Poseidon God or a Poseidon God/Human hybrid, making the user a _Sea God Human_. Being a zoan, it gives the user a large increase of strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and size, and being a mythical zoan type, it allows the user to heal all injuries instantly not only on to himself/herself but also others, Being God of sea the user will have full control of sea and it's creatures.

**Weakness: (None)** because of being the God of sea Poseidon, the eater will not suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

Luffy grin and took a bite on _Hebi Hebi no Mi Model: Eden Guard Flying Hydra __then followed the __Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Poseidon_. His face took on a green tinge as he tasted two of the most disgusting things he'd ever put in his mouth. It was almost as though he was chewing ashes and coals straight off a fire and liquid salty fish that was dead for century. It was… odd. He felt nothing but burning heat and extreme cold as he chewed, and the juices slid down his throat, and yet the fruit wasn't spicy nor frozen. He'd eaten spicy and frozen foods before, and this wasn't the same. It was more like he'd literally swallowed fire and liquid dead squid. Or maybe something even hotter and so cold.

He powered through the repulsive taste. No matter how bad it was, he had never been a person to waste food. And once it was gone, the taste went with it. Absolutely no aftertaste lingered in his mouth to remind him of the fruit, and he forgot all about it. luffy then feel of the over following power and knowledge pouring in to him. then he read the rest of the red book instantly knowing what to do luffy transform to the hybrid form and fly to the Vearth to get the other 3 fruit that was lock on the Vearth's vault he reach for the fruits.

_**Genshi Genshi no Mi (Atom Atom no Mi)**_

**Type:** Special Paramecia

**Appearance:** Purple Dragon fruit with green circle patterns

**Powers:** As a Paramecia type it allows the user to transform and control Atoms, controlling Atom can do many things create, destroy and control all things like a nanobots

**Weakness: **the eater suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

* * *

_**Baran Baran no Mi (Balance Balance**__** no Mi)**_

**Type:** Special Paramecia

**Appearance:** black and white colored Orange with Yin Yang pattern and a stem

**Powers:** This fruit allows the user to manipulate the things that are said to keep balance known as Yin and yang. This allows the user to almost copy the abilities of Blackbeard's Dark Dark no Mi but the Yin's power is much stronger than the Dark Dark fruit. By manipulating Yin the eater can control and summon darkness while Yang can create and manipulate light.

**Weakness: **the eater suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

* * *

_**Suponji Suponji no Mi (Sponge Sponge**__** no Mi)**_

**Type:** Special Paramecia

**Appearance:** Yellow Apple with red lightning patterns

**Powers:** As a special Paramecia type it allows the user to absorb and retain everything, with it's power the eater can absorb everything including other Devil power and retain it (when awaken the eater can use the absorb devil fruit powers to it's awaken state, memory and the person abilities like the strength,fighting style and unique attribute including the haki mastery on the person that the eater touches)

**Weakness: **the eater suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

luffy took a bite on the fruits and turn his face on a green tinge as he tasted the said fruits. after that luffy able to awaken the Baran Baran no Mi then after that all of his fruit was also awaken due to Baran Baran Power. luffy grin and transform to his hydra hybrid form and return to Fushia Village then transform back to human form.

then reach for the olive green backpack and took out the journal and he opened it to the first page, which also happened to be today.

"Today, Luffy will attempt to convince Red-Haired Shanks that he is strong enough for him to be a pirate, utterly failing in the process. Later, in Partys Bar, Shanks will continue to mess with Luffy when mountain bandits led by Higuma come inside for some alcohol. While Shanks and Higuma are having a 'confrontation', Luffy eats the Gum-Gum fruit…blah blah blah" Luffy read to himself as he now knew what he had to do. Before leaving, he realized that he had no scars on his body, so he was back to square one. He soon left towards Shanks' ship, knowing he can change his future right now if he so choose to, but decided to just follow what the book has said. He then thought of something important that was told to him on the second-to-last island before reaching Raftel. '**Don't hesitate to kill, for your enemies give no shits about chivalry and your nakama. They don't play fair, and if given the chance, they can do more harm by being kept alive.**'

"I think I should go by those rules this time around." Luffy said to himself as he reached the ramp up to Shanks' ship

**Romance Dawn**

_**Later…**_

_**Partys Bar**_

Everything happened the same for the most part, right now Luffy was sitting in a chair just finishing to eat the Gum-Gum fruit, watching Shanks get hassled by Higuma. For some reason there is something happen that is not in his previous timeline, the bar's door was kicked, but it was clear that whoever kick it in was greatly restraining his strength...

"**LUFFY!**" Yelled an old man that was statuesque in size, had gray short hair and goatee, "Why are you staying with pirates, huh?"

The red haired captain was prepared for a fight as the old man raised his hand, "And you! Stop inspiring him to be a pirate! I don't want my child to stray from the right path!"

"Seriously Garp-san? When did I influence him? Did I even tell him to be a pirate like us?" Shanks replied with humor as Garp's eyes almost lit, "Did I Luffy?"

Only for the kid to nod and Garp to glare at each and every present pirate, who were decent enough to admit their fault...

"Nice knowing you, captain!" Ben Beckman of all people, one of the taller men with a black ponytail. He was the smart first mate, just sighed as he lit his cigarette and proceeded to extinguish the match with his bare hand. Shanks looked at Garp whose hands turned black before he sighed...

"Tell me, Akagami (red hair), did you manage to find the very first one or heard about it yet?" Garp said as he was barely restraining himself from pouncing at the younger captain and beat him up black and blue.

"Yeah, I got it right here... Luffy! What are you doing! Spit it out! Spit it out!" Shanks replied calmly before he watched in horror how Luffy ate the Devil Fruit in the chest, which was for Garp who promised to pay him a great deal of money, money that went into thin air!

He grabbed Luffy by his legs only for it to stretch. Garp sighed as he asked one of the sane pirates, a large round man by the name of Lucky Roo.

"Say kid, what was it's shape again? Was it the Gomu Gomu no mi?" Garp asked Roo who shook his head, 'No' and proceeded to draw the pattern as Garp's eyes widened in disbelief...

"Luffy, you are officially an anchor kid. Congratulation!" Garp said as his Grandson was screaming about pirates and swimming. Only for Garp to grab the kid, throw the money at Shanks before he announced, "Well, Pirate or marine, if you can win against me a one hour spar or hold your own, then you're good! You can go and chase your dream. I'm going to train you when you are ready, and thus, I'll be sure you won't die early. BUT! But I won't go easy on you for the next ten years!"

As he was talking, a bandit entered, and bragged about his eight million bounty. Garp smirked as he told Luffy one thing, "Go and beat him to a pulp. You can unleash it if you want, I won't interfere!"

Now every pirate looked at Garp as if he grew a second head. Only for them to find that Luffy disappeared and plunged a black arm into the poor guy's stomach, knocking him out cold.

"Am I good Grampa?" Luffy asked Garp who grinned proudly, "I knew that training you the last couple of years was not a lost investment. Bwahahahaha!"

"Garp, you, Luffy, how, when, how hard, what's wrong with you? You can't make a kid a beast!" Shanks said as the old man grinned proudly and smugly at the younger pirate.

"I can. He can kind of do it, but I stopped at this currently, as unfortunately, my two years off come to an end today. Be a good man, Shanks. I've given up on him, kinda, but I'm not gonna make a mistake not making him tougher than nails." Garp replied as the red haired man sighed and palmed his face. Trust Monkey D. Garp to train his grandson to be a beast...

Luffy kind of hugged his grandpa (and then activating his Sponge Sponge no Mi ability to get the abilities and special attributes of his grandpa) and didn't let go. Garp sighed as he release Luffy from his large frame, or rather, leg. "I will get here whenever I have time, so don't cry kid, and I'm sure I'll get a day off soon. Keep your training up, it might save someone you cherish or your life one of these days." Garp then turned to Ben Beckman, "Please make sure that Akagami don't make a mistake, pretty please? And tell Luffy about the dangers of being a pirate." And with one last greeting, Garp went off.

Now you can ask Shanks any question, even about his name and he won't reply at all. The sight of seven years old taking a fully grown man down with one hit was the ONE thing no one, and I mean no one would've even thought about especially in East Blue (which luffy really trying very hard to control his strength )that was dubbed the weakest of the four seas. Oh how it was ironic that most of the monsters that inhibited the Grand Line are originally either from East Blue, New World, or North Blue, but pound per pound most of them are from East Blue...

Shanks shook his head before he unleashed a torrent of questions at Luffy. The most important one was...

"How come you can use Busoshoku no Haki and Soru? I mean, how bad was it?" Shanks sighed as Luffy's head turned into a tomato from his overthinking...

"Easy there Captain, you're burning his brain. Luffy, was Garp-san's training that bad?" Makino said only for the kid to nod before he sighed and begun telling the pirates his tale...

"Jii-chan did really have some cruel and unusual methods, and his hits are harder than anything I knew. But he always loved me so he decided to train me in one specific thing. Or two as he said that the first is the color of armament or something like that... And he said once I did it, that the second is the color of observation or something... The third was the color of conqueror or something like that... I mean, I can do at least two according to grampa, but the other style, Roku... Saru (Luffy trying to act as a child at this moment) was the easiest so he begun with it and told me that the more I train, the more he'll teach me... And by teaching he meant knocking me out for an hour or so... I really want to be much stronger than Jii-chan so I can finally be free..." Luffy ranted/told his story as Shanks smiled along everyone...

"So Luffy, do you still want to be a pirate? Or do you want to be a marine?" Ben Beckman asked as Luffy laughed...

"If I'm going to be a free marine, then yeah, why not? Besides, being at top maybe will help me out protect everyone? But if it won't, which I'm sure it isn't as Jii-chan told me that even ranks are not enough, well, being a pirate is all about freedom and helping people out... Like you and Shirohige-ossan you told me about." Luffy replied as Shanks laughed.

"That was a good choice. Ne, Luffy, did anyone tell you about, er... Anchors and ropes?" Shanks begun only for Makino to throw a rag at his face.

Luffy didn't see Makino who pointed at Luffy and waving her arms in a negative manner. Shanks got the message... The kid was confused as the word does mean...

"Er, well, I think that what I was going to say is that, one of these days you'll meet that special girl that you'll like more than any of your Nakama. If you do then treat her better, you know?" Shanks told Luffy who raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... Er, the one girl you want to taste that's it..." Shanks was going to say something only for Makino to give Luffy a glass juice and begun chasing Shanks with a basket full of rags... Yassop whistled at the scene...

"Luffy, I think that Captain might replace me with Makino at this rate. She never missed ONE rag thrown at him..." As Yassop did finish his word, the whole bar exploded in laughs at the sight of one of the strongest men in the world being chased away by a girl that had an unparalleled aim with rags no less.

"We might be separated Luffy, but pirates never forget their friends, you know? Try about ten years later to be a good Marine, or a great pirate. It's your choice, and it's up to you.." Ben Beckman said as Luffy grinned.

"I'm going to be the King of the pirates, then I'll, no, we'll be free once and for all!" Luffy grinned as Shanks returned with Makino still in pursuit...

**A week later**

Luffy still training his Devil Fruits abilities and getting familiar with all shanks Haki mastery and Red Hair pirates top officer's abilities and unique attributes plus his Grandpa's haki and abilities Luffy right now is no doubt the strongest in the One Piece world without anyone knowing it.

Luffy plan everything this past week how he can save his crew and their family and friends. He read the journal and memories it thanks to his devil fruit and Ben Beckman's brain some says is the one of the greatest strategist mind in the whole One Piece world.

Luffy have planned everything first is save his crew and gather them make them train much sooner so they can make all their dreams and reach the Raftel and celebrate, now luffy is on the port to say his goodbye to his friend Shanks.

"See you around guys. We're going to miss you." Luffy yelled as the red haired pirates decided to go off.

"I still can't take you." Shanks grumbled as Luffy grinned at him.

"I'll will rather gather my crew than go with you guys don't get me wrong I just want to have adventure with my crew and I'm gonna make sure that they are stronger than yours once we meet again, and I'm sure I'll be the pirate king that has the most freedom of them all, shishishi!" Luffy promissed as Shanks gave him the straw hats.

"Be a good pirate or marine admiral one day, Luffy. This hat is very precious to me. Return it once you become one of the greatest pirates in the world." Shanks said as Luffy nodded, "I will Shanks. One day we'll meet each other. Ja ne!"

Not even an hour after the red haired pirates went, a certain old man arrived...

"Luffy, did you decide to be a good marine?" Garp asked his grandson who grinned, "Nah! I mean, Admirals and even Fleet Admirals are but a tool no?"

Garp lost his ability of speech for several minutes before his face became red with rage and soon chased his grandson until he cornered him.

"I think I'll give you a crash course. Unfortunately, I have but a few days so... it's a shame! Beating some sense into your head is my favorite pass time!" Garp eyes glinted as Luffy at that moment realized, he was screwed!

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this version of the strawhat's and OP Luffy. please feel free to make drop some comments and it will be highly appreciated if you leave a constructive criticism, to make this story much better. **

**Again thank you all. **

**JayG.****(Drake)**


	2. The Renewed Memories

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews and support I'm really trying to make update as very often I could but work got most my free time but don't worry because I'm going to make sure that this will be a ongoing Fic. with at least 2 to 3 update 1 month. **

**by the way thank you **Oi Your Boi **for the review I will try my very best to make this Fic. entertaining and the fights I going to make sure all of them will be epic for the other who review saying that Luffy can't eat more then one devil fruit well Luffy's case is different like what I explain on the "**_**Hebi Hebi no Mi Model: Eden Guard Flying Hydra (Serpent Serpent Fruit Model: **__**Eden Guard Flying Hydra**__**)" **_**_it gives the eater the ability to eat 7 additional devil fruits._ **

**Now without further ado please enjoy the story and don't forget to leave your comments and suggestions. :D**

* * *

After 2 weeks of crash course from his Grandpa Luffy able to master his Haki and also the advance application of the three colors of haki, Garp then leave the Foosha Village due to his vacation has come to an end, And needed to go back at marines head quarters.

But before leaving the Island Garp still trying to embed the thought on Luffy's mind that he should be a marine and Once Luffy is old enough Garp expected him to enlist in the Marines.

Luffy being Luffy shout to his Grampa that he will be the pirate king the one who have the most freedom of them all, Garp give Luffy a look of rage and once again give him A 'Fist of Love' giving Luffy a multiple large humps in the head. Then leave laughing while eating his favorite cracker.

_**after 5 hours after Garp left the Foosha Village.**_

Luffy smile and say "I will go save you guys this time we will be much stronger and bigger"

Luffy then exploded into steam as he activated Gear Second, He then proceeded to use a mixture of both the Soru and Geppou techniques to reach the direction of the presences he know.

_In a matter of minutes he was already in jumping thru air above the group of islands. He could see the Arlong pirate ship and Luffy anger skyrocketed because of the story he learn last time line what Arlong force the villager's slavery and some of them was been killed._

_But Luffy regain his composure and just skip pirate ship, he then now proceed to Conomi Islands, and then Luffy estimated that the Arlong Pirates will appear to his navigator Village in about 4 days from now. Luffy then prepared Shusui to strike when needed._

"Don't worry Nami...I'll make sure your mom doesn't die like before..."

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Nami and the rest..._**

Nami was in the middle of the Cocoyasi Island forest, When he saw a young boy flying and land on her very spot smiling. She was shock on what happen and don't know what she will do, Do she needs to run? Scream? fight?, then... the boy hugged her so tight and saying he miss her so much. then after a couple of moment when Nami regain her composure, She push the boy and say "Who are you why do you even hug me?"

Luffy then thought 'Oh I forgot Nami don't know me yet' then Luffy remember what the Giant with bright face told him, 'you will have an option to unlock the memory of all your Nakamas and anyones memory from your previous timeline' then Luffy grin. then he think and remember what is written in the Red Book that was given to him by the Gaint with bright face, as per the red book he can unlock memory by using his _Suponji Suponji no Mi (Sponge Sponge__ no Mi) power plus his Advance Conqueror's Disposition thanks to Garps and Shanks expertise. Without second Luffy touch Nami's head and send the wave of his King's Haki__ after he do it Nami was in the state of Semi Coma for 3 Mins then Nami look at Luffy and hugged Luffy so tight and crying. "Luffy where are we why you so small? I thought we all die in the ambush?", Then Luffy eyes turn black and start crying apologizing to Nami. Then he start to explain what happen._

_Nami was shocked and say "So we all did die but you was return back to time and given a new abilities including unlocking our previous time line memories, body strength and Haki?" Luffy nod. "So now Luffy what's your plan this time given this chance and option to unlocks anyone's previous timeline memory and ablility?" Luffy Smile "We will be much stronger this time and bigger" Nami was nervous when Luffy smile because as per her it means that this time their adventure will be much crazier than their previous timeline, Nami shake all this thoughts on her mind because she knows that Luffy is really unpredictable but this time Nami didn't feel scared, due to her __memories, body strength and Haki was the same on her last timeline Level even though she was back at her 8 year old body these time Nami will make sure she will be stronger and faster than her previous timeline version. after a couple of planning on how to save all their nakamas and their love ones luffy told Nami that on his way to Conomi Islands he spotted Arlong and his crew going to her island and estimated that they will reach Nami's Island in approximately 4 days time. Nami sudden change her face remembering all her experience in hands of the said fishman and then smile "Thanks Luffy for telling me that and I'm sure that you can help me save the island once again right?" Luffy grin and said "Nope! I think you alone is more than enough for Arlong and his crew" then throw Nami's Sorcery Clima Tact. Nami Eyes Shines and grin. Nami "Wow! Luffy you also able to get my Sorcery Clima Tact?" then Nami hurry check the __Sorcery Clima Tact__ if Zeus and Prometheus who she able to obtain after the strawhats defeated Big Mom is still in her Sorcery Clima Tact then Nami able to release both of her homies and then Nami shine stars on her eyes while laughing after seeing __Zeus and Prometheus who was confuse at Nami's appearance._

_After Nami introduce Luffy to Bellemere and Nojiko and waiting for almost 3 days for the Arlong pirates to reach Cocoyasi Village, Meanwhile the fishman pirates lead by Arlong was smiling with a Domination plan in mind but __unfortunately there is someone who they never thought to see in the weakest sea waiting for them, the said fishman pirates will be in__ the shock of their life when they found out that they F***** on a wrong sea where the real monsters are in this said weakest sea._

Arlong and his crew reach the coast of the Cocoyasi Village and was shocked when a black-haired boy holding a black sword that's too big for his right and wearing an olive green backpack and a Orange-haired girl that has a some kind of baton waiting on the coast of the Cocoyasi Village, smiling and whistling while emitting a strong aura around them then he hear the black-haired boy saying while smiling so big like the cheshire cat. "Hey! Nami your guest has arrive give them a warm welcome, shishishishi" the Orange-haired girl reply with "Yes Captain I surely give them a very hot welcome, Hello my name is Nami and welcome to Cocoyasi Village home of the notorious Navigator of the strawhat pirates!" then Nami bow and grin.

Arlong and his crew burst to laughter. Arlong "Wow! Humans really know how to surprise and greet their masters, ShahahahaShahaha" then arlong continue saying "See boys like as I told you humans know their place of the food chain acknowledging our difference in _strength_" then arlong walk towards the cute little girl to grab her but in his surprise Arlong was hit buy the sorcery clima tact with a lightning then the little girl moves at a speed not visible to the naked eye leaving the crew of Arlong shock and drop their jaw in disbelief that an eight year old girl give Arlong a run for his money, then after a couple of minutes the beating to the said fishman still in display hit by hit then the little girl stop and say "Welcome to our island Arlong how do you feel the hospitality of our Village?" and just smirk to Arlong who right now beaten not just in physical but emotional,

Arlong thought 'how can this be happening to me I go to the weakest sea to dominate but instead I was get beaten not by an army of marines or royal guard but by a F****** Little girl' Arlong just respond by a weak curse "Fugh** yu**", then nami just grin and say "Look you fishman I will kill all you if you don't leave this place and don't ever think of going to any other place just go back to your island and be happy on that because if I ever heard any news you go to a different island all of you will be dead like this man" then Nami release Zeus smiling like Cheshire cat and hit Arlong with a very strong lightning just like Enel Raigo and a thunder that shock the whole east blue the said lightning was concentrated only to Arlong leaves a deep hole on the spot of the said pirate that was erase in the face of the earth without any trace, then Nami just walk towards Luffy and sit down. While the Arlong pirates was still in the state of shock with Nami's attack.

Luffy stood up and glared at Arlong crew giving a controlled haki blast affecting every fishman, Not strong to knock them out but just enough for them to be petrified with fear. then Luffy walk and stand against Hatchan and said.

"Do you know those moments when you know you f***** up? Well, this is one of them, and it WILL be your last." Luffy said in a low tone that can only be heard by Hatchan.

Luffy looked at Hatchan seriously and motioned him to sit down, which he complied to do.

"Why would you, the one of these fishman i know who doesn't hate humans, be with **them**? What would Jimbei think if they found out about this? What about Rayleigh?"

"I-"

"Seriously think about what you're gonna say."

Hatchan was quiet for a while when he said that until something clicked inside his head. "How do you know I know Jimbei and Rayleigh?"

'Shit! I did not think this through. Luffy thought to himself as he tried to think of a good enough answer. Realizing that he has no possible answer to his question, he responded with what he thought was next best thing.

"I'm the one asking the questions here! What I know and I don't know is none of your business! Now answer the question!"

"I-I don't think they'll exactly appreciate to what I was gonna help Arlong do to this place."

"Exactly! I know you're one of the many fishman out there who wants peace and equality with humans out there, but had I not stepped in here, Arlong could've messed that up not just for everyone here on the Conomi Islands, but in the East Blue as well. I know you're a good guy, so I won't kill you and the rest of Arlong crew. Just leave now. I'll take care of everything else here."

Hatchan bowed gratefully and leave quickly but before he left, he could've sworn he heard Luffy murmur "I'll see you in the Grand Line."

After Hatchan and the Arlong crew left to go back at fishman island so they can start their new life, Luffy and Nami now start to think again who will be their next nakama that they will save, after a couple of hours Luffy and Nami decide to save Sanji and Zeff using Luffy's haki who he master thanks to his _Suponji Suponji no Mi (Sponge Sponge__ no Mi) power_ he now can pick up persons aura in about the whole east blue radius and can hear all things, They have decide to save Sanji and Zeff so Luffy told Nami. "Nami I just need to go somewhere to get us a way to save our cook and I know just how".

Nami "How?" Luffy just laugh "Shishishishi! I just need to get us a Sea Monster because if I remember well sanji and zeff was stranded somewhere in the grandline and for to quickly go where they are we need to take the Calm belt.", Nami was shock "S-Sea M-M-Monster are you kidding me? Really Luffy you can talk now to Sea Monster what are you a second Poseidon wanna be?"

"Oh no no! Nami I'm much stonger than the mermaid princess trust me" Luffy just stating all of that, like it's well known fact to all the people. Nami rush and closed Luffy's mouth using her right hand in panic, yelling to stop stating world secrets in broad daylight that may heard by someone and use it to get Navy or even world government attention then the Navy will start the grand search for them and F*** them up, Then after a couple of seconds Luffy have release him self from Nami's hand then say "Nami I know that you are afraid for that info to leak but don't worry I'm just teasing you, I scan the whole east blue and making sure that no one can hear us within the 200 meters radius" Nami was on deadpan face say "Luffy how strong are you now?" Luffy just Grin "Shishishi Nami what I can say is that this time even my body is in seven right and have the same injuries I can protect you all even if we be attack by the same war force that ambush us the night after we leave Wano and get you all killed" then Luffy's grin turn to serious face with a bloodlust on his eyes while releasing a chilling aura, Nami just gulp sweating and saying to herself that no person in this world will not runaway after seeing Luffy like that you just literally seen the Death Reaper in person that was ready to get your soul and throw your body in hell, Witnessing this Nami starting to feel very sorry to all the narcissist psychopath or sociopath that they will encounter in their way to One Piece because the strawhat pirates will be much stronger this time, Nami start thinking that the Navy and the world government really needs to savor their so called peace because they're not ready for this storm that will coming to their way very soon.

Luffy then look at Nami and change his face immediately and start to laugh "Shishishi! Sorry for that Nami I just can't control my anger when I remember how weak I am that time" then Luffy says that he will pick up Nami after 3 days. and start to say his farewell to Bellemere the ex-marine captain start to say her thanks to the young boy after knowing that Luffy and Nami is the one who save them to this fishman at first Bellemere can't hardly believe all this tale but after seeing the weapon Nami has she then understand Bellemere is no new to the crazy tale around the grand line an island of food, lightning rain etc.

"Thank you…thank you so much Luffy." Bellemere said slightly bowing at the boy with her daughters doing what her mother did in gratitude.

"Well, I best be off. I'll visit every now and then, but I'll pick you two up in 3 days." Luffy said as he pumped his blood faster through his legs, and proceeded to Soru himself off of the Island along with his belongings.

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Later at Foosha Village…**_

In the last 5 days that Luffy has been gone, Luffy reappeared in front of the Party's Bar, making a decent-sized crater (for an above-yonko level pirate turned 7 year old.) as he landed. Luffy got out of the crater he created grinning. that made all the people saw luffy drop their jaw to the floor by the scene that they just have seen.

* * *

**I know it's quite short even though rest assure the I make a big splash on my next update, That's all for now folks.**

**Again ****please feel free to make drop some comments and it will be highly appreciated if you leave a constructive criticism, to make this story much better.**

**Again thank you all.**

**JayG.****(Drake)**


End file.
